1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinets. More specifically, the invention is a toe kick drawer and method which maximize usable or wasted storage space in a variety of cabinet structures, without destroying the structure or aesthetic value of an existing cabinet or cabinet system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of cabinet fixtures have been devised for bathroom vanity and kitchen cabinets to say the least. However, vanity devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to be made up of well known structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad for fulfilling numerous objectives and requirements. A toe kick drawer and method which maximize existing storage space and minimize extensive bending and reaching for a user as herein described is lacking and not disclosed in the related art, as represented by the following patents.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,556 issued to Belshaw discloses a display storage case for fresh fruits and vegetables. The main structural features of the storage case are directed to the base strut having a facing and a rear strut or toe kick panel which are secured between spaced vertical panels. Drawers are placed above the toe kick panels, which teaches away from the toe kick drawer and method as herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,894 issued to Bartleson discloses a kitchen sink cabinet comprising a hidden box like compartment mounted in and around the plumbing of the sink as an interior or nested drawer compartment. Drawer activation or opening and closing of the compartment requires extensive bending and reaching by the user as a non-toe-kick compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,487 issued to Simon discloses a conventional toe kick drawer which requires extensive cuts or modifications to an existing cabinet structure for accommodating a drawer above the toe kick panel or plate. The toe kick drawer and method as herein described requires only the removal of the toe kick plate for adapting a mechanized drawer thereto. A spring loaded mechanism is also provided to minimize physical labor required for opening and closing conventional toe kick drawers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,498 issued to Cutler discloses a similar pullout compartment to that taught by Simon, except that the compartment is a sliding vanity step system for a bathroom vanity wherein a child or like person stands thereon as a height adjustment platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,687 issued to Robinson et al. discloses a toe kick end cap for cabinets. A pair of end cap connectors serve to connect a vertical toe kick plate between the spaced vertical side walls of a kitchen base cabinet. Each end cap connector includes a body portion adapted to abut the front edge of the associated side panel, a first flange portion extending orthogonally from the body portion to engage the corresponding inner surface of the associated side wall, and an abutment surface interconnected with the toe kick plate.
U.S. Design Patents issued to Simon U.S. Pat. No. Design 343,746 and Robinson et al. U.S. Pat. No. Design 385,483 illustrate conventional toe kick design features for toe kick related plates and vanity cabinets. Robinson et al., for example, illustrates a substantially rectangular toe kick base which is attached and assembled to form a stair-step configuration.
Foreign Patents issued to Earle (GB 579,071), Owen et al. (631,146) and Turtkovic (1,095,497) disclose conventional cabinet and drawer features which are of general significance to the kick toe drawer and method as herein described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The toe kick drawer and method according to the invention includes a first and second track for insertably connecting a drawer therethrough. Each track is fixedly attached to an inner wall portion located within a cavity enclosed by the toe kick plate or portion of a cabinet. The drawer also includes at least one spring-loaded mechanism for selectively opening, closing and/or securing the drawer respectively. A rolling disc is attached to the drawer at a first and second location for dynamic movement of the drawer through each track. The toe kick drawer is particularly shaped and configured to the geometry defined by a pre-existing clearance or cavity covered by the toe kick plate.
The drawer and track or guide assembly are shaped and formed from a number of durable materials. A preferred method of making and installing the drawer is described, and includes exemplary applications for bathroom or kitchen cabinets. In addition, cleats are installed to provide opening clearances for a variety of cabinets.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a toe kick drawer which maximizes existing storage space and minimizes extensive bending and pulling by the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toe kick drawer which is primarily activated by the foot of a user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toe kick drawer which is simple to install and use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.